Blood Brothers
by LilyHeartsJames
Summary: O.S 'When I was 6, I went on this camping trip with my mom and Keith. It was the first time I had ever gone fishing. And I accidentally hooked myself right through the thumb'. My story of how Lucas and Keith became Blood Brothers.


**B**

**L**

**O**

**O**

**D**

**B**

**R**

**O**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Mark Schwan owns One Tree Hill. He came up with it and he owns it. I'm just a hopelessly devoted fan that spends her time writing fanfiction. That's it.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to Keith Scott. Who was my favourite character, and I loved him so much because he was super cool. I seriously felt like pausing on Dan's face just after he shot him and throwing the remote at his fat face. But then I told myself that if I did, then I wouldn't get to watch Keith's funeral. And on top of that it was my little sister's TV and she would have killed me. Anyhoo I'm rambling.

**Notes: **This is my first One Tree Hill story that I've ever written so be nice. The idea for this story came to me after I watched season three and Lucas told Brooke about the fishing trip and how he hooked his thumb and how he and Keith became 'Blood Brothers'. I'm not exactly sure if someone's already done this, but if they have then oh well. But I'm doing it my way. And I'm not copying off anyone else.

So, as I've already mentioned it this is my first OTH story that I've ever written, and I'm sure none of you have heard of me maybe but that's because I come from the Harry Potter section on this site. I write Harry Potter stories. Hence my name: _LilyHeartsJames_

So sit back, relax and hopefully enjoy!

**EPISODE 3x18: **_**when it isn't like it should be**_

_(Lucas is holding Brooke as they lay by the fire. Brooke is leaning against Lucas's chest with a blanket enveloping them both) _

_BROOKE :(pointing to his thumb) what's that scar there? _

_LUCAS: (breathing in and smiling) When I was 6, I went on this camping trip with my mom and Keith. (Wraps his arms around her) It was the first time I had ever gone fishing. And I accidentally hooked myself right through the thumb… _

_(Brooke makes a slight hissing sound, as if to accentuate the pain, and places her hand around his thumb) _

_BROOKE: Ouch… _

_LUCAS: Yeah… hurt like hell. Well… I started crying (laughs). So Keith takes out his pocket knife and… cuts his thumb too. He said if we rubbed them together we'd be blood brothers. _

_BROOKE: (looks up at him) that's sweet. _

_LUCAS: (leans his head against hers) Now whenever I look at that scar… I can remember that time… And feel good._

Blood Brothers:

"Are we there yet?" Six year old Lucas Scott asked for what seemed like the hundredth time from the back seat of a four wheel drive.

Keith Scott, Lucas' uncle smiled at him in the rear vision mirror. "No Luke, we're not there yet".

"Well, when are we gonna be there?" Lucas whined.

Karen Roe, Lucas' mother smiled as she turned and looked at her son.

"We'll get there when we get there"

"But that's ages away!"

Karen and Keith glanced at each other and grinned.

"We'll be there soon" Karen told him as she turned back around.

"I'm hungry!" Lucas said and Karen past him a bag of BBQ chips.

"Don't eat too many or you'll spoil you're lunch"

"If we keep stopping we won't be there in time for lunch" Keith said and Karen shook her head.

"Very funny"

Keith smiled as he looked out ahead of him.

-

"Are we there _yet_?" Lucas whined an hour later.

"Nope. How about a game of 'I-Spy'?" Karen asked and Lucas grinned.

"Yeah! Me first!"

Lucas looked around the car and outside it for inspiration.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… _**R**_"

"Road" Keith said automatically.

"Awww! You always get it!"

"Okay my turn. Um… something beginning with…" Keith thought for a moment. "_**D **_and _**H**_"

"Ohhh… go easy" Karen said and Keith grinned.

""Oooh I know! I know!" Lucas said from the back seat.

Keith raised his eyes to the rear vision mirror and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

"Um… uh… Dumb Head!"

Karen frowned. "Who's a Dumb Head?"

"Uncle Keith! He spied himself!" Lucas said and Keith snorted.

"Sorry Luke, guess again!"

"And Keith is _not_ a dumb head. Say you're sorry Lucas"

Lucas sighed. "Sorry Uncle Keith"

Keith smiled. "That's okay. Keep guessing"

-

"I give up!" Karen and Lucas said at the same time.

"Really?" Keith asked and they nodded.

"Door Handle" Keith said and they sighed.

"That's the door handle on _my_ side"

"No fair! I can't see that!" Lucas shouted from the back seat.

Keith laughed and then said; "oh well doesn't matter. You know why it doesn't matter Luke?"

"Why?" Lucas asked, pouting.

" 'Cause we're here"

Lucas' face lit up with happiness as Keith drove down and parked near the bank.

They got out and Keith started to unload.

"Now Lucas don't go near the river alright?" Karen said as Lucas was about to run over to it.

Lucas sighed. "Okay"

"How else is he going to fish?" Keith asked as he set up the tent.

Karen stuck her tongue out at him and Keith grinned.

"Right let's set up" Keith said as Lucas walked over to him and began to try and help.

-

"Ready to go fishing Luke?" Keith asked as he grabbed the fishing rods out of the back of the four wheel drive.

"You bet!" Lucas replied. He was positively beaming.

Keith carried the rods down and Karen carried the tackle box. Lucas ran after them, wearing a life jacket that Karen had insisted on and walked along side Keith. They set up down the bank and Lucas sat down on the grass, holding his rod and waiting for Keith to finish setting Karen's up.

Keith was putting the bait on Karen's hook when he heard Lucas let out a cry.

"LUCAS!" Karen shouted as she ran over to him.

-

"It's okay Luke, we'll pull it out and you'll be better in no time" Keith said kneeling down in front of him. Tears were running down Lucas' face and Keith looked at his thumb where Lucas had gotten the hook stuck.

"Can you be strong for you're mum?" Keith asked watching him closely.

Lucas nodded but tears were still running down his face.

"I think so" he sniffled.

Karen held onto his other hand as Keith carefully pulled the hook out of Lucas' thumb, earning a few cries of agony from his nephew and a few sniffles from Karen.

"There you go" Keith said as he looked down at Lucas' thumb.

It was bleeding badly and Keith sighed.

He straightened up and pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket. As Lucas and Karen watched him in bewilderment he cut his thumb so that it began bleeding too. He put the knife back into his back pocket and kneeled back down next to Lucas.

"Why did you do that?" Karen asked.

Instead of speaking to Karen, Keith looked at Lucas.

"You know Luke; if we rub our fingers together then we'll be Blood Brothers"

"Really?" Lucas asked, his voice sounding excited.

"Yep. So what do you say? Wanna be Blood Brothers?" Keith asked holding out his thumb.

Lucas nodded happily. "Okay!"

He held his thumb out and together they rubbed their thumbs together.

Karen smiled as she saw the happy look in her son's eyes, and the intense look in Keith's. She watched as Lucas hugged Keith and Keith smiled happily.

-

"You know you're good in a crisis?" Karen told Keith as she put a band aid on Lucas' thumb.

Keith shrugged. "You mean a crisis like putting a band aid on?"

"Funny. I mean back then, when you did that for Lucas"

Lucas got off the chair and went and played with his action figures.

Keith smiled at Karen.

"Well someone's got to be"

Karen smiled as she applied a band aid on Keith's own thumb. He smiled back at her as they looked at each other for few seconds.

"Well we'd better get tea started then" Karen said getting up quickly and breaking eye contact. She went to the car to get the supplies that they would need.

Keith watched her and sighed.

He got up and went and packed the fishing gear into the back of the four wheel drive. They'd be leaving the next day because Karen had to get back to her café and Keith had to get back to working in his body shop.

-

"Did you have a good trip Luke?" Keith asked as they were driving home.

Keith didn't get a reply so he looked over his shoulder worriedly.

Lucas was lying there, sound asleep.

"He must be pretty tired" Karen said as she too looked over at her son.

Keith smiled at her.

"Yeah"

"Um… Keith?"

Keith turned to Karen; his heart beating faster then it had just been when he'd been looking at her.

"You might want to watch the road otherwise we might not make it back at all"

Keith's heart sank slowly and he nodded.

"Yeah… Don't want that to happen"

Keith watched the road as his heart continued to sink into the pit of his stomach, his hopes melting away.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked looking worried.

Keith nodded but kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm fine… you might want to get some sleep though, we have a long drive back"

"Okay, but do you want to switch later?"

"Nah… I'll be fine"

Karen nodded and closed her eyes but then opened them again.

"Wake me up if you change you're mind okay?"

"Okay" Keith said glancing at her and noticing that she had closed her eyes again.

A few minutes went by and he heard her slow breathing and figured that she must be asleep.

"I love you Karen" Keith whispered to himself, thinking he hadn't heard.

Lucas opened one eye and grinned as he watched his uncle drive them back to Tree Hill, there home.

Because there is only

**O**

**N**

**E**

**T**

**R**

**E**

**E**

**H**

**I**

**L**

**L**

-

_In loving memory of Keith Alan Scott, may you rest in peace._


End file.
